


Skeleton's roomate

by EmilaUTtrash



Series: Sansy the best [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Cinnamon Roll Papyrus, Creepy stuff, F/M, HorrorTale, Ht sans/reader - Freeform, I don't own anything all rights to the creaters, Not true to charater, PTSD, Papyrus Knows More Than He Lets On, Papyrus Needs A Hug, Possessive Sans, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, SECOND STORY I'VE MADE!!!, Sans Needs A Hug, Soulmates, Stalking, WHOOOOO!! THIS MIGHT BE BAD!, Yandere Sans, all rights go to the creators, fast burn, kinda crazy, my own spin on it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-28 02:36:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 14,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14439642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilaUTtrash/pseuds/EmilaUTtrash
Summary: Human protesters were harassing a tall skeleton outside of your apartment, you save him and find out he needs a place to stay with his brother. WAIT! I'M HIS WHAT!?!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the second story i have written! 
> 
> I hope you like it!! and please comment if you see any mistakes and feed back is welcomed!! ANYWAYS I HOPE YOU LIKE WHAT I HAVE SO FAR!!! 
> 
> Oh and i don't own anything! all rights go to the owners and makers of horrortale and undertale!! you should check them out to!! i mean creating things is fucking hard to do!!

Waking up in your bed, it was peaceful! finally getting a day off from work, rolling over you stare at the clock. 8:23 am, Not bad! sitting up you glace at the window. Is that a skeleton?!? Running over to the window you stare out at the crowd of people throwing things at the tall skeleton. Poor guy! "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH PEOPLE!?" You huff out. 

This was suppose to be a day to relax! You could feel a headache coming on. "FUCK!" Opening the door to your bedroom, walking past the two empty rooms into the living room and out the door. Charging down the stairs, rushing outside. I am not about to let some monster hating pieces of shit ruin my day and that poor skeletons! marching up to the group in your long T-shirt and boxer shorts, you didn't look very intimating. But that's never stopped you before! Grabbing one of the humans by the shoulder, you didn't give them any time to realize what was happening. Punching them square in the jaw, knocking them out.

Growling out in a menacing tone. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE YOU SHIT STAINS!!" The six humans remaining stared at you, the skeleton monster was in shock. Smiling at the skeleton and sending him a wink you ball up your fist, getting into a battle stance. 

"Listen Here! I WILL BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU! So You Have Ta Choose. . Leave Now Or Try And FIGHT!" The people dropped there signs running full speed in the other direction. Taking a deep breath you glace up at the skeleton who was now staring at you in confusion. Giving him a small smile you start to approach him, he filched. Somehow that broke a little part of your heart. He may be a scary looking monster but that doesn't mean people can treat him differently! Sure his face looked like he was hit with something, scary sharp teeth and appears to have a crack in his skull. He might be very nice! Fucking people! 

Reaching out a hand slowly, you speak in the most sugary sweet voice you had. "hey there, I don't want to hurt you. can you walk?" he nodded, still watching you very carefully.

"That's great! Look my apartment is just through those doors." pointing to the building behind you, giving him a bright smile.

"I want to check if you have any injures, if your willing can you come with me to my apartment?" He looked worried now. Thinking quickly you said the first thing that came to mind.

"OH! You probably don't want to go with someone you don't know the name of. Heh, my bad! My names Y/n and you are?" Reaching your hand out for a hand shake. The skeleton smiles, engulfing your small hand with his. 

"My NAMES PAPYRUS HUMAN! IT NICE TO MEET YOU!" Aww! See I knew he was a sweetheart! Your soul filled with pride at getting papyrus to talk to you. He let go of your hand and took a small step back before playing with his fingers.

"UM. I KNOW WE JUST MEET Y/N, BUT WOULD YOU BE WILLING TO LEND ME YOUR CELL PHONE?" He looked nervous again, Man Fuck Those People! 

"Sure papyrus, I left it in my apartment in my rush to get down here, so want to come with me to get it?" He tried to look brave, but you could still see the nervousness on his face. It honestly hurt you, knowing that this poor cinnamon bun had been hurt so badly he couldn't trust anyone. HELL! He Couldn't Even Trust Someone Who Just Saved Him! WAIT! didn't monsters see souls?! I remember hearing about monsters being able to tell if a person has bad intentions by looking at there souls! He looked sweet enough, and he need's someone to trust so why not!

"I can see you don't trust me, so do you want to look at my soul?" His face deadpanned before he started to blush. CUTE!! 

"UM. . HUMAN YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO THAT." Nodding your head you smiled gently.

"Course I don't, but I want you to see that I'm not a bad person. his face was still flushed but he nodded, waving one of his hands in front of you, feeling a yank before your soul was in front of you. It was breathtaking! In the middle of your soul was a bright orange circle, there where what appeared to be petals growing form it. Starting out dark green into light green, the rest of your soul was gold.

"I'VE NEVER SEEN A SOUL LIKE THIS! ITS STUNNING!" With another wave of his hand your soul went back into your chest. He smiled brilliantly. 

"PLEASE Y/N LEAD THE WAY." Man He's Sweet! The world doesn't deserve such a sweetheart!! You couldn't help but smile at the cutie. You walked in a comfortable silence until you got to your door. 

"This is me, Um. . It's kind of messy right now so don't freak out." Opening your door, papyrus looked relived.

"THIS IS CLEANER THEN MY BROTHER'S MESSY ROOM! YOU HAD ME CONCERNED FOR A SECOND Y/N." He has a brother, good to know. After papyrus stepped inside your home, you shut the door. Walking over to the kitchen where the landline is. 

"Here ya go sugar." 

"THANK YOU Y/N. OH! WHERE ARE WE?" 

"Where at **** road NW in the Green-hearts Apartment complex, 5th floor room 13." He looked grateful. He started to tail the number but stopped. Staring at you once more, he started to sweat.

"Y/N? I NOTICED THAT YOU HAVE TWO EMPTY ROOMS. . . ARE YOU LOOKING FOR RENTERS BY ANY CHANCE?" You were in fact looking for roommates for the last couple of month's, However no one would rent them because you lived in a bad neighborhood, had bad neighbors and most importantly! You where picky. Papyrus seemed like the best one out of the bunch! And I'm sure that his brother would be the same, so why not! Giving him another grin you nodded.

"I am, if your looking for a place to rent I would be thrilled to have you as a roommate!" His smile brighten, grinning from ear to ear. It was kind of scary but he is such a sweetheart you tossed that thought in the very back of your mind. I mean what could go wrong? RIGHT?


	2. Planning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And i'm back! I haven't completed my assay still! but i wanted to write something so here you go! 
> 
> If you see any mistakes please comment! and feedback is always welcomed!

Papyrus dialed a number in the landline, holding it up to his head. He looked so happy, it warmed your heart. 

"HELLO SANS! ITS YOUR BROTHER. I WAS ATTACKED BY HUMANS AND A HUMAN SAVED ME! I AM AT HER PLACE." Papyrus stopped smiling, starting to sweat. Wrapping the cord around his fingers in his nervousness. This felt private, leaving the room you go into the living room. Wow papyrus had a very loud voice! I can still hear him!

"NO BROTHER THIS HUMAN IS DIFFERENT!" Poor guys, they probably had to deal with a lot of monster hating trash. Man people suck!

"REALLY! SHE SHOWED ME HER SOUL, IT WAS KINDNESS, COURAGE AND ENDEARMENT! HAVE YOU EVERY HEARD OF ENDEARMENT BEING A SOUL TRAIT!?" Huh? What is he talking about? 

"COURSE SHE TOLD ME WHERE WE ARE! **** ROAD NW IN THE GREEN- HEARTS APARTMENT COMPLEX, 5TH FLOOR ROOM 13." You could just imagine the bright smile on his face, Man if I'm not careful I might want to keep him! Chucking to yourself slightly at the thought, papyrus walked over to you with. 

"Y/N! MY BROTHER SAID THAT HE WILL BE HERE IN A MINUTE SO PLEASE DON'T BE ALARMED!" 

"Alarmed? Why would I be alarmed?" His smile widened, but before he could say anything a baritone voice spoke form behind you.

" heard you took care of my bro for me." Jumping out of your seat, spinning around and facing the shorter skeleton. His eye lights were out, staring at your chest like it was a prize to be taken. The shorter skeleton was still taller then you, he looked to be about a foot taller. He had a large hole in his skull, sharp teeth. Even still something about him put you at ease which was really weird because the look he was giving you did the opposite.

"Yeah, I did. You know he's a real sweetheart!" Eye lights now stare at you. his smile looked less tense. 

"heh, yeah my bro's really cool." He kept staring at you, whenever you moved his eyes would follow all your movements. It was creepy, but since monster haters scared Papyrus you figured that if he saw your soul he'd calm down. 

"are you nervous? because I am willing to show you my soul if-" 

"NO!" The skeleton shouted. 

"i just um, its not a good idea. . i trust ya angel." 

Angel?! Okay that's odd but why'd he have such a violent reaction? You stared at the skeleton, lost in thought. Is he sweating? Blue drops where running down his skull, the longer you watched him the move he'd sweat, hell he even started to twitch. 

"BROTHER! I WANTED TO SURPRISE YOU, Y/N IS LOOKING FOR RENTERS AND OFFERED US THE TWO ROOMS! ISN'T THAT WONDERFUL?!" You and the skeleton couldn't look away from each other, when you tried it felt wrong.

"that's great bro." Giving you a wink before looking at papyrus, the minute he looked away the sense of loss floored you. 

What's happening?!It felt like your soul was being compressed?! It wasn't really painful, more uncomfortable than anything. Taking a deep breath you managed to calm down a little, the pressing on your soul easing. 

"HUMAN HOW MUCH WOULD IT COST FOR BOTH OF US?" 

Cost? Cost for what? Oh! Renting, right! Turning around you face papyrus. 

"For both of you it would be 500 dollars a month, Oh and everything's included." Papyrus smile illumined the room, he even started to bonce in place. It was strange to see a monster who looked like he would be hiding in your closet waiting to kill you bonce up and down in joy. Not that I'm saying it's bad, in fact you couldn't help but smile.

"WE CAN AFFORED THAT! OH! I ALMOST FORGOT, YOU'VE ALREADY MEET MY LAZY BONES OF A BROTHER. BUT I DON'T BELIEVE YOU GOT HIS NAME." Throwing you a questioning look.

"No I haven't gotten his name yet." Papyrus shot a playful glare at his brother.

"whoa bro, i was getting there." The skeleton looked at you. God! Why is my heart racing?! 

"names sans, sans snowdin." His hand out stretched in greeting. You took it without even thinking, somehow you trusted him completely. Giving him a cheerful smile you tried to pull back your hand, he didn't let go.

"Sans? You can let go of my hand now." His eye lights brighten, cheek bones flushed midnight blue. Dropping your hand, stuffing his into his pockets. Papyrus was watching everything go down with a knowing smile. 

"SO Y/N, WHEN CAN WE START MOVING IN?" Looking away from sans was a bit easer now that you weren't looking into his eyes? Directing your gaze to papyrus.

"You can start as soon as you want." Papyrus smile got even bigger! He ran up to you and sans, lifting you both up into his lanky arms. It was the strongest bear hug you've ever had. Man he is such a sweetheart! sans froze as soon as you touched each other, something in your chest was trying to come out. As soon as papyrus let you down, sans moved away and the yanking feeling disappeared.

'WHAT WAS THAT?!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short i know, But the next chapter will have sans P.O.V from the first meeting. Then it'll go back to just your P.O.V for a while.
> 
> I will try and have an update by Monday at the latest.


	3. WHAT!?         P.O.V SANS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! so i tried my best at writing from his point of view. But i don't know if its good or not so feed back would be amazing!
> 
> Also AHHHHHH!!

Sans P.O.V

I was enjoying a drink at Grillbys, when an unknown number called me. "I swear If This Is Jerry I'll Kill HIM!"

"Hello." who the hell, bugs a guy well their relaxing?!

"HELLO SANS! ITS YOUR BROTHER. I WAS ATTACKED BY HUMANS AND A HUMAN SAVED ME! I AM AT HER PLACE." 

What!? Holy fuck!! Is he okay!? I knew that humans were evil sick fucks!! Never should have stopped making head dogs! Wait! Hes at a humans place!? If they hurt him! 

"Papys, Don't trust the human Okay! There probably trying to gain your trust so they can kill you easier!" Getting off the stool, making my way to the door. I could feel my magic go haywire, some of the other monsters in the bar tensed. the one in the corner whispered to his friend. 'the butcher isn't back, he's just mad, its okay.' 

"NO BROTHER THIS HUMAN IS DIFFERENT!" 

Different? Ha! Yeah every humans different, they each have different weapons they like to use to kill and maim others. Letting out a dry chuckle, papyrus heard this.

"REALLY! SHE SHOWED ME HER SOUL, IT WAS KINDNESS, COURAGE AND ENDEARMENT! HAVE YOU EVERY HEARD OF ENDEARMENT BEING A SOUL TRAIT!?" 

Endearment? That can't be real! Giving his damaged socket a hard yank. It grounded him, kept him somewhat sane. Memories flashed in his head, working with Gaster. Promising Torrie to protect the kid, they stopped coming down, everyone starving. Paprus hurt! 

"Did she tell you where you are?!" He needed to see him, make sure he was not injured. Magic flaring dangerously.

"COURSE SHE TOLD ME WHERE WE ARE! **** ROAD NW IN THE GREEN- HEARTS APARTMENT COMPLEX, 5TH FLOOR ROOM 13."

"k ill be there in a minute." Forcing his mind to focus, he saw the place. Falling into nothingness, the first thing he heard was your sweet voice. 

"Alarmed? Why would I be alarmed?" 

"hey, heard you took care of my bro for me." You had jumped out of your seat away from him, his soul instantly pulled to try and catch you. You caught yourself though, turning around to face him. He felt the world freeze, You were stunning. Soft features, warm E/C staring into him. His soul was doing flips inside his rib cage. directing his gaze to your chest, your soul. It was breathtaking! It took everything in him to not rip it out of you to bond right then and there. Wait! What! It can't be! I don't have a soulmate! No this has to be an anxiety attack! Yeah that's it my soul is just freaking out, from anxiety and to many sleepless nights and nightmares.

"Yeah, I did. You know he's a real sweetheart!" 

Your voice hit him like a ton of bricks, his soul pulled, trying to connect with yours. Stars! everything about you was perfect! 

"heh, yeah my bro's really cool." Every move you made enamored him, he couldn't look away. 

"are you nervous? because I am willing to show you my soul if-" 

Your soul out in the open, yes please! Let's bond then i can fuck you against the floor, hear your moans and mark you as mine forever! No! I can't, that's wrong she would be scared of me! Shit! She would look so good covered in my Bite marks, Blood streaming from the-

"NO!" You jolted back slightly, his soul hurt. You shouldn't be scared of me! You Should Love me! Calm down sansy, just say something so she doesn't get even more frighten.

"i just um, its not a good idea. . i trust ya angel." 

You just stared at him, could you tell that were soulmates? Could you feel the bond?! Do you hate how I look?! Are you a monster hater? That would be just my luck, my soulmate. The one thing made just for me would be a monster hater. Looking into your eyes, somehow it was calming. 

"BROTHER! I WANTED TO SURPRISE YOU, Y/N IS LOOKING FOR RENTERS AND OFFERED US THE TWO ROOMS! ISN'T THAT WONDERFUL?!" 

You didn't look away, that must be a sign that you felt the bond! 

"that's great bro."This Is Great! Giving you a wink, His soul filled with hope.

"HUMAN HOW MUCH WOULD IT COST FOR BOTH OF US?" 

Watching you from the corner of his socket, your face looked confused before turning realization hit you. A bright smile played on your lips. Stars you are beautiful, I just wish I could tell you. 

"For both of you it would be 500 dollars a month, Oh and everything's included." Papyrus started to bonce from the excitement of finally having a place to stay that wasn't underground. Your Smile brighten even more, he could have swore that you were a real angel for a minute, feeling another strong yank, he glanced down at his chest. Soul mid way out. Shit! slamming his hand on his chest to get it back inside. Papyrus saw it happen, giving me a wink before specking. 

"WE CAN AFFORD THAT! OH! I ALMOST FOR GOT, YOU'VE ALREADY MEET MY LAZY BONES OF A BROTHER. BUT I DON'T BELIEVE YOU GOT HIS NAME." he gave a questioning look to you. 

"No i haven't gotten his name yet." 

Feeling a small amount of guilt run through him. Papyrus giving a playful glare.

"whoa bro, i was getting there." Looking back to you, your eyes meet. His soul pulsed in delight, you were only seeing him. This is how it should be! You with me and Papyrus! 

"names sans, sans snowdin." Sticking a had out in greeting. You took without hesitating! His soul started to dance! This is amazing!! You smiled, Oh God! That smile was to perfect! Your hand was soft, Your touching me!? Wait can you feel the bond? 

"Sans? You can let go of my hand now." 

Nope, he felt the blush over take his cheek bones. Course you wouldn't feel the bond right away. Letting go of your soft hand stuffing it into the pockets of his jacket. Dragging his gaze to the floor in the embarrassment. 

"SO Y/N, WHEN CAN WE START MOVING IN?" 

That's right! I get to live with my soumate!! 

"You can start as soon as you want."

Papyrus grabbed me and you in a tight bear hug, I could feel my soul trying to get out, trying to connect with yours again! It hurt! Using my magic I managed to keep my soul inside My chest but it was painful! Trying to be as still as possible so my chest would touch your back. Knowing that if your soul was that close, all the effort I was putting into holding back would be for nothing. The second paps let us go, I moved away. Hand clenching the front of my shirt.

This might be harder then I thought. My soul was in pain, you where right here but I can't bond yet. Fuck! You looked at him, E/C staring at his pained expression.

"Did you feel that yanking to?"


	4. SHIT!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here ya go, 
> 
> if you see any mistakes please let me know!  
> And feed back is welcomed and appreciated!!

Your P.O.V

Sans eye lights widened, he looked shocked. Papyrus grabbed his brother before running out the door.

"GOODBYE Y/N, WELL SEE YOU TOMORROW! THANK YOU AGAIN!" Slamming the door. What just happened!?  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Loud knocking woke you up the next morning, picking up your phone you stare at the screen. 6:45 AM!! Groaning you manage to pull yourself out of bed, hair messy, bags under your eyes. You were wearing your favorite pajamas. When you got to the door you realized that the knocking hadn't stopped once, slightly weirded out. Getting on your tip toes looking out of the peep hole, Papyrus and Sans where just outside your door. 

"Hold on a second!" Opening the door Papyrus immediately picked you up into a bear hug.

"GOOD MORNING Y/N! MY BROTHER AND I WERE SO EXCITED TO MOVE IN WE DECIDED TO START RIGHT AWAY!" 

Setting you back down on the ground, he smiled happily. You couldn't bring yourself to be angry over being woken up by such a sweetheart! Giving him a tried smile.

"good morning to you to papyrus, today's my last day off before I have to go back to work so i'm gonna get a few more zees in." 

"NONSENSE Y/N! MY LAZY BONES OF A BROTHER WAS HARD ENOUGH TO WAKE UP! PLUS YOUR GOING TO WASTE SO MUCH BONDING TIME!" Giving Sans a wink he smiled encouragingly.

"Um, sure papyrus." What is he going on about? Looking towards Sans he looked sleep depraved. His grin was tense, bags under his sockets. There was that tugging again. What the hell?! Papyrus started to bring things in, placing boxes everywhere. Well maybe I can sleep a little? 

Sans was watching you, still exhausted. Giving him a sweet smile, you gesture to the couch. 

"Hey I'm Going to get some more sleep, you can take the couch if you like." 

His eye lights brighten slightly, before he shook his head. "thats really sweet of ya, but i have night terrors so that's not a good idea." 

"You'll be living here soon enough so it should be okay. . .um." Thinking back, when you were little and had nightmares, if you slept with someone you could stay asleep. Maybe... Giving Sans an unsure smile, playing with your fingers.

"I-if it'd help you. . you could sleep with me?" Sans sockets went out, sweat started dripping from his skull. Wait! Dose he think I meant?! Waving your hands in the air, you were about to explain that you hadn't meant it sexually, before you could he spoke.

"Yes! i mean yeah .. . if its okay." Eye lights staring in your E/C eyes. Something inside of you jumped with excitement. You were tired but if it helped him what's the harm? 

"its fine really, so um. . follow me." Turning around, walking down the hallway. Your soul was doing flip flops in your chest, both uncomfortable and addicting. Your room was your haven, but a mess. Clothing was thrown all around the room, books everywhere. Garbage can overflowing. Your face flushed as soon as you walked in. Why didn't I clean up!! You tried to slam the door before Sans could see. To late! He was staring at your room from the open door. Agh! I want to die!! Feeling your face grow even hotter, Sans let out a low chuckle.

"Heh, it's not as messy as mine angel."

Sans walked into your messy room falling on the bed face first. Aw that's kinda of cute. Sans hissed, one of the blankets edges caught on his head wound. 

"Oh my God! Stay still! I'll get it out!" Rushing over to him, you gently start pulling it from the cracks. He froze, his breathing became uneven. When you finally got it untangled, he grabbed you by the waist, his face buried in your shirt. His voice was muffled but you could still make it out.

"i'm sorry."

A upside down heart surrounded in blue flew out of him into the air. You felt another yank. Your soul was now out, they where floating in a circle. A brilliant show of lights enveloped you both, they got closer. Sans grip tighten, you could feel your pajamas getting wet.

"remember it's not real!" 

The souls touched, suddenly you saw Sans walking through the snow. He was carrying a blood stained axe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there will be a flash back in the next chapter!! I might have it done today or tomorrow i don't really know!
> 
> Anyways sorry if its short or bad but i'm happy with it! :)


	5. FlashBack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS EXTREME VIOLENCE! AND DESCRIBES VIOLENT DEATHS! 
> 
> So flash back time, i tried to make it horrible and gruesome.
> 
> feedback is welcomed and appreciated! if you see any mistakes please comment! and i would love to know what you thought of it!

Sans had one blood red eye light, it was unnerving. Somehow you were there, but weren't. This must be how ghost's feel. Looking around, there were trees everywhere. The sky was made up of tiny little holes. Is this the underground? 

'Snap'

A human was running off in the distance, Sans slowly stalking them. His deranged smile growing with each step he took. Swinging the axe upwards, with a harsh toss it was embedded in the tree right beside the human. They just turned around slowly, there body shivering.

"Sans! What are you doing?!" Screaming yet no one heard.

Upon closer inspection, the human was a little girl. A purple and blue sweater, her eyes were wide. You could see something in her red eyes, They glittered with happiness. Grinning like a mad man. Her head shot towards you, throwing a wink.

"Seems like you didn't enjoy seeing your brother die, comedian." Letting out a crazed laugh.

"You know it's been 46 resets, Frisk is gone." She started to laugh harder, sans teleported behind her. Pulling out the axe in a second flat, with a heavy swing he missed. In the next instant bones shot from the ground, the child was jumping all over like a wild cat. Wherever she was, there were bones inches away from her. You where horrified. What is happening? Papyrus Isn't dead!

The child dodged, making her way to you. The second she was close enough to you, she smiled. You could hear a voice in your head, the present of evil was clear.

'I'm a little busy right now, but if you'd like to stay and watch I can always take your soul.' The child reached for you, somehow you knew she could touch you. Before anything could happen the bones she was dodging so gracefully impaled her, her body hung limp. organs falling onto the pure white snow, staining it red.

"If we were ever friends, you wouldn't come back." Sans voice sounded hollow, somehow it also sounded so sad and heart broken. Everything went white.

Sans was carrying a blood stained axe throw the snow, a human was running through the trees. This already happened!!? Somethings wrong! Sans did something different this time, instead of throwing his axe he raised his hand just like before bones shot form the ground. Once again the child was a human pin cushion.

"Your Gonna Give Up Sometime." Sans looked unhinged, his grin tense. Your soul called out to his, for a split second he looked at you. However he didn't see anything. Everything went white. Again!? 

The child was running towards Sans this time, knife in hand. She grinned, Sans swung his axe at her. It clipped her cheek, still she didn't stop. Her knife came down, aiming for his spine. Sans side stepped quickly, swinging his axe and landing it in her stomach. The child fell to the ground, Sans grin grew. A chill ran up your spine, the child smiled at you. Her voice was back in your head.

'I thought you'd leave by now, but feel free to watch.' 

Sans pulled the axe out of her stomach, tossing it over his shoulder. Blood was flowing out of her stomach, a red puddle forming under neath her. Sans dug his hands into the wound. The child let out a blood curdling scream. He pulled out her intestines, It would have been comical. He was pulling them out like how a Magician pulls a cloth from his mouth. But the blood flying everywhere and the screaming was the only other sounds other then the wet flesh hitting the ground. Still he didn't stop, stuffing his hand up into her chest. You could see it move in her chest cavity, her eyes started to glaze over. Sans ripped out her heart, bringing it to her face. He looked so different. Everything went white. 

You throw up, nothing came out. The child was running towards Sans again, her smile back on her face. Whats happening!? Sans didn't move, he just looked so tired.You could feel your panic raising to your throat, letting out a broken scream for him to move. He didn't, you screamed for anyone to help him. Nobody came. The knife went into his spine, falling to the ground. His body falling into dust, you could feel your soul breaking. Tears falling down you face as your knees buckled. The child stared at you grinning ear to ear, waving her hand in the air. Every thing went white. 

Sans was alive! Joy and relief flooded your system, he was sitting behind a desk. Running over to him, you tried to touch him. You couldn't. Sans just looked so exhausted, the child came down from the pathway. Fear and hate filled you, yet you knew you couldn't protect him. you where useless. Sans lifted his head from his hands, watching them intently. 

"sans. . I'm sorry it took me so long to get back." 

They were crying, Sans eye lights grew. A spark of hope, you could feel it. 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

You were pulled back by your sobbing. Sans was holding onto you tightly, a wave of emotions coursed through you. happiness, relief, sorrow, love and worry. As gently as you could, stroking his skull. Being careful of his head wound. He stilled again before lifting his face away from your shirt, blue and red tears running down his face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean-" 

Wrapping your arms around him, making small cooing sounds. He cried, he kept repeating how sorry he was, how he didn't want you to see it, how happy he is to have a soulmate. At some point you both fell asleep.


	6. you need to know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so its super short but I wanted to post something today for this story!
> 
> and do not worry to make up for it, I Will BE POSTING A LONG CHAPTER FOR THE NEXT ONE!!
> 
> um. .. right! if you see any mistake's please let me know and feed back is always welcomed!

Waking up, you never felt more relaxed. Hell I haven't slept this well since I was a kid! Smiling softly you tried to sit up, Sans grip was like an iron cage. He rubbed his face into your neck, it was kinda cute, but you had to pee so you started to wiggle. He didn't budge. Taking a breath, you were ready to reside yourself to waiting for Sans to wake up when you noticed Papyrus looking in from the door. 

Holy fuck! That was terrifying! Not to be mean but that 100 percent look like the monster in a movie closing in on the victim. It was dark now, no lights were on other then your night stand. Papyrus face was the only thing you could see at the door, calming down you gave him a pleading smile.

"can you help me out? I need to pee." Whispering softly, in that instant papyrus opened the door grabbing you and wanking you away from Sans. He let out a low groan, before grabbing a pillow and holding it close. He so adorable! Papyrus set you down before grabbing your hand, bringing you with him to the living room. His gaze landed on your soul for a moment before his eyes shot to yours. His smile was so bright.

"SO MY BROTHER TOLD YOU!" His lanky arms wrapped around you in a bear hug, spinning you around.

"THIS IS WONDERFUL! HOW SHOULD WE CELEBRATE? HOW ABOUT MY SPECIAL SPAGHETTI!!" Patting him on the shoulder he stopped before letting you down with a shy smile.

"I'M TRULY SORRY I FORGOT ABOUT YOUR NEEDING OF THE RESTROOM IN MY JOY." Giving him another smile, shaking your head lightly.

"Its alright Papyrus, I'll be right back." Turning back around, walking into the bathroom you thoughts processed what Papyrus had said. Sans didn't tell me anything. What was up with the repeating? Who was that child? Why did... You leaned over throwing up liquid into the sink, memories flooded you. The child's eyes glazing over, the red snow. Sans deranged grin, letting himself be killed! You could feel a your chest tighten as slight panic took over your senses for a second. 

'Thump'

A loud sound came from outside the bathroom, Sans voice was full of anxiety and fear. 

"Are you okay?! Y/N?!" 

He knocked on the door a little harder then necessary causing you to jump, still his voice calmed you down a little.

"Yeah, I-I'm fine sans." The sound of something heavy sliding down the door was heard.

"I'll be right here waiting for you." His voice still held anxiety but the fear was gone.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ 

After you finished doing everything you needed to do, opening the door. Sans fell backwards into the bathroom, he looked so tired. He gave you a small smile, offering your hand to him he took it. Helping him up, the questions went to the back of your mind as you stared at his eye light.

"you should go back to bed." Taking your other hand, gently whipping some of his sweat away.

"nah, I don't think I could go back to sleep even if I wanted to, I also have ta tell you somethings." Taking you by the hand he walked into the living room where Papyrus was, his smile fell as he looked at Sans.

" DID YOU NOT TELL HER BROTHER? BEFORE THE BOND?" His tone was so disappointed, his grin fell slightly.

"not yet paps, but I was hoping you could help me explain." Papyrus nodded his head, an understanding smile on his features. Looking back at you, his voice lowered.

"Y/n I had thought that Sans had told you. . you are his soulmate." He looked at Sans again, Sans nodded.

"so you saw the visions. . we had to do some." His face looked gaunt, everything that made him a shinning star was gone. 

"things, Sans had the worst of it by far. ." Sans hand tighten it's grip on yours. Eye light going out. Grin tense.

"it's okay paps, we don't have to-"

"No Sans! She Needs To Know!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's short!


	7. ‼️ Before...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did this on my phone so it'll be funky! Please ! Please let me know if you see any mistakes!!
> 
>  
> 
> Also sorry about not updatin in a while... Anyways so the chapter has a little angst and sad stuff!!
> 
> Um...... Also the end is cute because my heart hurt writing this...

"Y/n, I know you must have many questions, but it is important you know about our pasts.." He didn't look at you, but his eyes narrowed at Sans.

"Okay bro I get it." Sans hand tighten eve more on yours. turning towards you, eye light dimmed.

"I . . . We. . Me and paps.."

"Sans!" 

"Alright! Y/n we both.. Everyone in the underground started to starve thanks to undick"

Sans face was tense, his hand started to sweat at the mention of undick, you could feel pure rage ring through your soul.

"Ya know sweetheart, she bashed my bros face for fun! She's the reason we were starved! She-"

"Sans, are you okay?"

His eye light were still dimmed, but he had a thankful smile. Giving your hand a squeeze.

"Yeah, I'm okay sweetheart...."

"Brother..." Papyrus voice was full of concern. He walked over to you grabbing your hand, leading you towards the couch. Sitting down, Sans and Papyrus sat in front of you on the coffee table.

"Y/n I will tell you about the underground. . ." He looked at his clawed fingers, the sound of bones running together was the only sound until he spoke.

"King Asgore tried to save us. . All the monsters using the human souls he collected... His body crumbled from the overwhelming amount of power.."

His body tensed, straightening up. Poor guy.

"Papyrus you don't-"

"No! You need to know!"

Nodding your head, Sans reached over placing his hand on your knee. He looked like a nervous wreck, sweat gleaming on his skull. 

"It's okay Sans, I think I can handle it." Smiling sweetly at him, you almost missed his response.

"I really hope so sweetheart."

How bad was it? Your soul felt tight, still you wanted to know more. Turning your head back to Papyrus he had a hopeful smile on his crooked face.

"After Asgore died, there was a mass amount of panic and fear that swept the underground. Undyne being the only solider who caught 4 human souls, took it upon herself to be the new king..."

Papyrus frowned, shaking his head slowly before continuing. His tone was a somber one.

"She didn't ration the food.....After two months in power we ran out."

His voice broke at the end, Sans patted his back.

"I'll take it from here... Y/n undick went insane from pressure of being ruler of the underground, she started . . . Taking it out on paps."

Papyrus filched, deep down you pledged that if you were to ever see this undyne you'd smack her! what a bitch! Taking out anything on this poor sweetheart. Still that doesn't explain why Sans... Why he and that child that kept coming back?!

"After a couple of months everyone was desperate.." 

Leaning forward you place your hand on his knee. He took a deep breath, eye light going out again.

"Undyne wanted use to take the humans to her directly. . But ya see sweetheart no one had eaten since a while back so when the first human fell. . ."

The room felt heavy as your brain pieced together what he had just said to you, tears picked your eyes as Sans and Papyrus both looked away.

They had to go through such hardships! Your soul squeezed, I can't even imagine what that must have been like...

"Well I'm sure ya get the picture." Sans eye light was back, a piecing red glow illuminated you. His smile widened but you could see that he was heartbroken. 

"Being one of the few monsters with an immense amount of magic, I still had a lot of strength left even if I was starving. . When I came across the first human another monster was already. . Heh, dismembering them."

A shiver ran up your spine, still you didn't remove your hand from his knee. Giving him an encouraging look he nodded, digging his other hand in his socket yanking hard on the rim. Wincing slightly at the site.

". . . Ya see sweetheart monster are made of mostly magic so unless they are kept alive while ya eat, you would have a mouth full of dust, Heh heh. The monster who found the human first gave me this."

He tapped his skull gently, smile growing unnervingly large. Papyrus placed his hand on Sans shoulder shaking his head, before speaking in a hushed tone. Almost as if he were reliving it in his head.

"Everything changed at that moment y/n, monster's started to kill each other, set traps for human and monsters alike. Sans being the more powerful one still wanted to try and help everyone. . ." 

Sans started to shake. Papyrus had orange tears in the corner of his sockets.

"He got the name butcher after a few months. Sans got food for me so our house had enough to get by... A few monster found out and tried to raid our home while I was out."

Sans got up suddenly, turning around and walking into your room. The door slammed behind him, papyrus started to cry.

"When I-I got back. . Sans he, he had to do it but. ." His sobbing broke his speech. Getting up from the couch you sit beside him placing your hand on top of his knee, he looked at you, giving you a grateful and sincere look.

"Papyrus why don't you take a breather, I don't need to know everything all at once." 

Shaking his head , Wiping his tears away. You could tell he was determined to tell you everything.

"It was unfair of Sans to do this to you, and I know in my soul that you can understand. . ."

"When I got back to the house the monsters were in the living room tied up held onto a table, Sans already started cutting them up bit by bit. They're gross sobbing was all I heard for the split second I walked through the door, before asking sounds what he was doing. . ."

"You know monster meat can keep a monster fill for a week." Leaning on Papyrus, he placed his arm around your side pulling you closer to him.

"after that happened, Sans only looked out us mainly but would sell the extra human parts he got from his rounds to the other monsters, no one else ever tried to raid the house after the news spread of what had happened, undying even avoided Sans..."

"Papyrus, I think I understand what you're trying to tell me. . . You both had to do things in the underground, things you aren't proud of.." 

You could feel his eyes studying you. His bones rattling.

"But I'm not going to judge you because you did what you needed to do to survive, humans in the past have eaten there kind before as well. ."

Glancing upwards at Papyrus he looked puzzled.

"No one has the right to judge you! Thank you for opening up to me and telling me about what happened though, I really appreciate it."

He started to cry again, he appeared as if a great weight has been lifted off of him. He stood up suddenly picking you up in his arms and giving you a massive bear hug.

"I WAS SO WORRIED THAT YOU WOULDN'T WANT US TO BE WITH YOU ANYMORE!!!"

Swing you around. The room completely lost its heaviness, replaced with papyrus Joy!

"I would never do that papyrus, you're way too much of a sweetheart to ever want to leave and I kind of. . . Like Sans." 

He dropped you, landing on your but. Hissing lightly, starting at Papyrus.

"GASP!"

Did he really just say gasp? That's adorable! I really wish you could stay this happy all the time.

From your bedroom a loud thump was heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blah so what do you think?!?  
> Also I know it's not to pissy but I can't make papyrus hate anyone! His to much of a sweetheart!!


	8. good times are a coming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i will edit it later but please let me know if you see any mistakes. it will make it so much easier to fix everything. anyways here you go! :)

Laughing slightly, walking towards your bedroom. Opening the door you couldn't help but chuckle. Sans was staring horrified at you and Papyrus, His upper body was on the ground with a few blankets hanging off him. You could already tell that one of the edges of the blanket caught on the hole in his head. After you finished chuckling, throwing him a sweet smile you approached him. A brilliant blue blush took over his face as he tried and failed to squirm away from you, hissing in pain as the blanket pulled on his skull.

"Sans, let me help you. I mean that can't feel good."

He froze as yours fingers lightly touched the edges of the crack, his blush somehow getting deeper. After he was untangled, Sans stood up and almost ran out the room. His face was a mixture of embarrassment and guilt. Before you could call out to him Papyrus spoke excitedly.

"Y/N? DO YOU HAVE ANY NOODLES OR TOMATOES?"

"no i don't, but I-"

"THAT WILL NOT DO! IF YOU WISH TO TASTE MY CULINARY MASTERPIECE YOU MUST HAVE THE INGREDIENTS! LET US DEPART TO THE STORE!"

Papyrus left no room for argument as he quickly picked you up like nothing, rushing out the door.

"Wait paps, i don't think the stores will be open at this time of night."

He didn't slow down, swiftly making his way down the stairs. Honestly you were very impressed with how strong he was, being able to easily transcend the stairs well holding you perfectly. He smiled at your comment, letting out a 'Neh,'

"YOU MUST NOT KNOW MONSTERS VERY WELL, FOR WE PREFER DOING ALMOST EVERYTHING AT NIGHT!"

"Wait so were going to a monster market?"

Papyrus kicked the door open, exiting it quickly. Making his way to a shiny sports car. _Wow, what a nice car. Specially for this neighborhood._ Papyrus got even closer to the car, keys in hand. _No way, that can't be hi-_. Yours thoughts were cut short as he pressed a button, the car making an unlocking sound. _Holy shit! This is so cool!_ Papyrus let you down, moving to open the door for you.

"AFTER YOU Y/N."

Taking a seat in the sports car was so unreal. Papyrus took the driver's seat, jamming his keys in the ignition. A sense of unease raced through you, Papyrus smiled before glancing at you.

"YOU MUST HOLD ON, I'VE BEEN TOLD I AM A SPEED DEMON!"

The instant he finished his sentence he slammed his foot on the gas .

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Throwing up the minute you got out of the car was the only way you could calm down. Papyrus being a speed demon was an understatement! His driving was insane, drifting at all the corners. The car even lifted at some of the sharp turns he took. Hell, you even glanced at his speed once, he was going 200 in an 120 zone. Needless to say your heart was in your throat the whole time.

"ARE YOU SICK Y/N?"

His worried tone pulled you from your fear, wiping your mouth on your shirt. Throwing him a shaky smile.

"i'm fine . . just wasn't prepared for your. . . Amazing driving."

Somehow his face looked so worried, you just had to throw him a bone. 'heh bone.' He smiled again before looking at the time on the dashboard.

"WE HAVE MADE IT IN ONLY 30 MINUTES, THAT IS NOT MY BEST TIME BUT IT WILL DO!"

 _Wait! only 30 minutes?! But it takes an hour from my apartment to the nearest monster store! What kind of crazy driving did he do?!_ Papyrus lifted you into his arms, stating something along the lines of 'your legs are far to wobbly to support you'. Gripping his shoulder tightly, saying a silent prayer that he would let you drive on the way back.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Welp, it turns out you had more to throw up then you thought. Barfing in the underground parking lot.

"I MUST HELP TRAIN YOU TO WITHSTAND MY AWESOME DRIVING SKILLS BEFORE YOU WILL BE ALLOWED TO DRIVE WITH ME!"

For a split second you really considered his offer before your brain screamed at you to never do that again! Papyrus made a face as he looked towards the shopping bags before looking back at you. The best way to describe it was puzzlement.

"I'M SORRY TO SAY THIS Y/N! BUT I DON'T BELIEVE I CAN CARRY YOU AND THE SHOPPING BAGS AT THE SAME TIME."

He sounded so genuine, taking a moment. Shaking with withheld laughter.

"i can walk paps, it okay." shoulders shaking, trying not to chuckle at his befuddled face.

"IF YOU SAY SO."

He grabbed all the shopping bags easily, slamming the doors shut. He looked back at you once more before opening the entrance door, quickly entering. As soon as he was out of view you let out a loud unladylike laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol! That moment you forget your notes when you hit post.


	9. little bit of blood, didn't kill nobody.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of the good old times with girllby ;) 
> 
> anyways I have to edit this as well so please let me know if you see any mistakes it really dose help me a lot!

Calming down a little, looking around the empty parking lot. A shiver ran up your spine, it felt like someone was watching you. Getting up you slowly made your way to the entrance, looking behind you one last time you didn't notice Sans in front of you. Bumping into him full force, yet somehow you were the only one who fell.

 

"what was that for?" Anxiety clear as day in your voice, staring wide eyed at Sans before calming down.

 

"sorry about that sweetheart, thought you saw me."

 

Something was off about him. He looked normal enough but something was wrong. He reached out a hand, causing you to flinch. There was blood on his palm! _What happened!? Did he kill somebody?!_ He glanced at his hand before he stuffed it into his pockets. His grin getting ever so slightly wider.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sans P.O.V ( Before you go out)

 

 _This is fantastic!_ _You love me! You can feel the soul bond! Everything gonna work out perfect now!_ Teleporting to Girllbys, he couldn't help but smile. As soon as he came out of the void he was surprised to see some humans in the bar, Girllby looked pissed. One of the humans hit the counter with a baseball bat causing wood to fly into the air.

 

"You don't belong here! Freak's!" The man who hit the counter exclaimed.

 

One of the guys was holding his chin, well talking to another, he barely picked up what they were saying.

 

"Yeah that's the crazy bitch. What's her name!?"

 

"hold on. . . Her name is Y/n, she lives in the apartments behind where you were punched."

 

Sans found himself stalking ever so slowly closer at the mention of your name, hovering behind the men. Girllby looked at him, Sans throwing him a nod. The only other monster in the bar quickly left, flipping the sign on their way out.

 

"lets go fuck her up!"

 

"heh, sounds like fun pal." His boney hand came down on one of the guys shoulders. Wicked grin on his face as his claws slowly dug into their skin, the scent of fresh blood singing to him. The man only hissed as the one with the bat quickly turned around, swinging the bat full force at sans. Picking up the human, the bat connected with his head. In the instant it took for the other guy to realize what happened Girllby wrapped his hand around the guys neck. Burning flesh was the only smell in the bar.

 

_This is gonna be fun._

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Your P.O.V

 

"Heh, got ketchup on my hands again."

 

His smile was disarming, still somehow you had a feeling that it wasn't just a condiment. Getting up he hummed, pleased with himself. Sans smelled like charcoal.

 

"Where did you go after you left?"

 

Grinning happily, shrugging. "just out for a walk."      

 

Looking at his other hand, noticing a paper bag. "What's in the bag?"

 

His eye light brightened. Chucking deeply, somehow you just knew you didn't want the answer to the question. Quickening your pace slightly.

 

"just hot dogs I got at a dilly, paps and mines favorites."

 

Stopping in your tracks. _Maybe I'm just over thinking this, I mean it has been a stressful day!_ Smiling softly.

 

"Could I try some?"

 

He looked surprised, shaking his head. Frowning slightly, he quickly caught up to you. His grin soften.

 

"sorry sweetheart but this is. . monster food. could really make ya sick." Winking at you, walking the rest of the way in comfortable silence.

 

As soon as you entered your home a wave of exhaustion hit you causing you to wobbly slightly. Sans looked concerned as his hand that wasn't stained in ketchup came to hold you to his side. Leaning into him, smiling you shake your head.

 

"I'm fine just sleepy, ya know papyrus driving takes a lot out of you."

 

Pushing away form him, walking to your bedroom. waving a goodnight to sans before heading off to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think so far?


	10. magic burn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup I'm back! so i have exams for my upgrading courses on Monday but I'm doing this instead..... What am i going to do with myself?
> 
> *sigh*
> 
> Anyways I have to edit this as well so please let me know if you see any mistakes and feedback is welcomed!!

Waking up to Papyrus Loud whispering, rolling around in bed.  _ He’s so sweet but God he’s so loud _ ! Grabbing your pillow you hold it over your face.

 

“BROTHER I’M DISAPPOINTED IN YOU, WE PROMISED WE WOULDN’T DO THIS ANYMORE! WHAT WILL OUR FRIENDS THINK!?”

 

“Come on paps, you know you’ve been craving it.”

 

Pulling the pillow down, listening intently to their conversation. Staring at the ceiling, your could swear you heard a paper bag rustling.

 

“SANS! . . . . . FINE YOU ARE CORRECT, BUT WE CAN’T TELL ANYONE ABOUT THIS!”

 

His voice got louder.  _ Not a chance in hell I can go back to sleep. _ Sitting up in bed, bladder deciding that you needed to go to the bathroom! Like now! Moving fast you burst out the door, not even looking at the guys as you race to the bathroom. Quickly locking it.

 

“SANS, THAT WAS FAR TO CLOSE! WE CAN’T DO THIS AGAIN, PROMISE ME!”

 

Papyrus gave sans a serious stare well biting into the burnt human skin, getting some in his sharp teeth. Sans grinned at his brother as he grabbed the finger bone out of his mouth.

 

“Whatever you say bro.”

 

Sans knew it would happen again, the taste of humans was addicting. A real hard carving to kick, though he’d never hurt you. . . well, maybe just a bite but nothing like taking a chuck out of you. Just thinking of how your blood would taste sent a pleasurable shiver up his spine. The door open softly, you walked out slowly. Red faced, messy hair but with that bright smile that made his soul sing.

 

_ “Sweetheart!” _

 

Ignoring the comment, your eyes went to papyrus. Pointing to his mouth, a shy smile now replacing your bright one.

 

“Paps you got a little something in your teeth.”

 

Papyrus face went completely orange, a look of embarrassment and horror on his face. He quickly ran his hands over his teeth, pulling it out. 

 

“Did you burn the chicken skin?” His eyes shifted around the room, avoiding eye contact with you.

 

“YES THIS IS CHICKEN SKIN, WHICH I HAVE BURNED! NOT ANYTHING LI-”

 

Sans coughed, throwing a warning glare. His hands started to move in random motions. 

 

‘Paps you have to keep it under wraps.’

 

‘Sorry brother i thought i was doing just that.’

 

Sans glanced at you, seeing your confused face he stopped for a second. Watching you carefully he could see a thin layer of sweat on your face, you were also panting slightly.

 

“Morning sunshine, you a. .  don’t look so hot.”

 

“Yeah, i don’t feel very good. But I’m sure it’s just a summer cold!” smiling at him, his eyes dropped to look at your soul. Your usual soul traits were there, kindness, courage and endearment. There was, however a large magic output. Doing a quick scan of your soul he was horrified to see your HP dropping. 

 

Standing up quickly, grabbing you by your shoulders he started to freak out! Papyrus noticed the change in him as he joined his brother, looking at him, to you then back to him.

 

_ SHIT! _

 

_ Fuck, what do i do? It’s dropping so fast! _

 

“WHAT'S WRONG?!”

 

Before you could ask what he was doing, you felt the familiar tug on your chest as your soul popped out. Sans grimaced as he reached for it, glancing at you. Eye light bright.

 

“This might hurt a little.”

 

His hand was covered in his magic as it reached for your soul. Papyrus was confused for a few moments before he gasped. Moving behind you in a matter of seconds, an arms around your middle holding you and your arms in place as his other stuffed itself into your mouth.  _ What!? _

 

Sans hand touched your soul, a shift of pleasurable pain rang through your body. The magic on his hand stated to poor around your soul making it look like a bubble. As you stared awestruck, something on Sans hand looked to be forming.

 

A red needle like thing formed, his skull started to sweat as he focused on your soul.

 

_ Just drain enough, don’t mess this up! _

 

It priced your soul. A blood curdling scream leaving you, your body started to convulse. Papyrus hold on you becoming tighter as your teeth clamped down on his arm, hard. Some of his bone split under the pressure, yet he still didn’t let go.

 

Your bright soul started to drain of color, your fever broke. Still Sans was having a hard time trying to get his magic under control, having too much now. 

 

_ Stop! Stop. stop. STOP! _

 

Papyrus noted the change in both of you, dropping you he pushed Sans away from you soul. His magic grabbing your soul, pushing it towards your chest. As soon as it returned to you, you gasped. Sans started to sweat, excess magic leaking out of his eye socket.

 

“SANS!”

 

He disappeared, teleporting all over. making sure that they were far away locations, to use more magic.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~     

 

_ Agh! Why do i hurt all over?  _ Moving your head to the side, your heart stopped for a few seconds. Papyrus face was inches away from yours, sockets wide somehow. His large sharp teeth parted ever so slightly.

 

_ Fuck on a bicycle! I thought he was gonna bite my face off!  _ Taking a deep breath you calm your racing mind, smiling softly at paps. 

 

“Hey Papyrus.”

 

Orange tears ran down his cheekbones as he loudly sobbed.

“I WAS SO WORRIED THAT YOU WOULDN’T MAKE IT!” 

 

_ Make it? What. . . . Oh, what was up with that? Where's Sans?!  _ Papyrus hand pressed against your chest, a warm and soothing feeling spread in your body causing you to moan out loud. Not caring how lewd you sounded, arching your body to feel more of that. Papyrus face flushed as he removed his hand. 

 

“DO. . DO YOU FEEL BETTER?” 

 

He didn’t make eye contact, face still flushed you sat up.

 

_ That was embarrassing! Now, where the fuck is Sans!  _

 

Standing up on wobbly feet you, looked around the room. After realizing Sans wasn't there, you looked back at Papyrus who was still flushed, playing with his fingers. You soften your voice as much as you could with how upset you were.

 

“Papyrus? Where is Sans?”

 

He finally looked at you, worry on his face. Shaking his head, looking up at you from his place on the floor. His voice was quiet.

 

“I don’t know, but i’m glad that he helped you. I was worried that I lost my human friend.”

 

“Whoa! What do you mean?” He gave you a shy smile.

 

“From what I could tell, you had an excess amount of magic, causing a burn out.” His voice fell to a whisper. 

 

“You could have died if it wasn’t for Sans quick thinking.”

 

_ Oh God! Why is it that everything is a mess now that I have these skeletons? Agh. This is giving me a headache. . . . . .  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> most likely mistakes, everywhere right? Sorry about that if that is true. Heh.
> 
> So I may have not slept in about *looks at watch*
> 
> Its been two days, I'm losing my shit! Agh! I'm gonna sleep for like, I don't know. like 13 hours or something crazy. I love you all! See you all in the next update!


	11. hey Sans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm not dead! 
> 
> So i wanted to give you guys something today so i'm trying to update all my works well i'm still having a good day! If you see any mistakes please let me know and feedback is welcomed and appreciated!

The sky slowly fading from light blue to lilac, cold air kissed your now freezing cheeks. Looking at Papyrus from the corner of your eyes you couldn't help but think he looked kind of heroic. The sky cast a glow on him, highlighting his high cheekbones. His body was throwing a large shadow behind him, causing it to look similar to a hero facing the night to save the princess.

 

_ Princess? Haha. Oh stars. If that's the case then Sans is the pretty princess that needs saving from the hero! That's to good!  _ Papyrus finally stopped in front of an alley, cape flowing in the wind. His face looked so serious.  _ Definitely the hero . .wait so am i his follower? _  Being lost in your thoughts, nearly missing him jump into action. He ran full speed into the alley leaping over the dumpster in time to catch Sans as he fell out of nowhere.

 

"What the fuck!?"   

 

Staring wide eyed as Papyrus landed perfectly considering he was holding Sans. Sans looked at Papyrus before you could see the red glow disappear. Both brothers bodies relaxed, causing you to sigh.  _ Least their both okay. _

 

"Have a good rest."

 

Papyrus turned to you, his horrifying smile was smaller than you've ever seen it as he hosted Sans higher into his arms. Winking at you as he walked forward. Chuckling softly as he swiftly lead the way home.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

As soon as Papyrus put Sans in his bed he rushed over to you, grabbing you by the hand. Pulling you to the living room, letting you go once you both were there. His gaze was now on his boots as he played with his clawed fingers. 

 

“y/n, i would like to ask a favor if i may.”

 

_ A favor? Well I’m sure it couldn’t be to bad since he is such a sweetheart.  _ Smiling softly.

 

“Sure, what is it?”

 

His head whipped to look at you, clearly starting to tear up. 

 

“Whoa, what’s wrong?”

 

Shaking his head, his face looked so helpless as he stared at you. His gaze was pleading causing your maternal instincts to kick in. Gently placing your hand on his shoulder, softening your voice to a light whisper. 

“It’s okay paps, you can ask me anything.”

 

He searched your face for a minute, smiling at you. 

 

“I just. .  .would you please not leave the house, It’s for Sans sake.”

 

“I don’t understand.” 

 

His face dropped, before he could speak up you waved your hands.

 

“Not that I’m saying i won’t! But i would like to know how this helps Sans.”

 

“Thank the stars, since you and my brother are soulmates with a strong bond it is important for you to stay close to him when he is in a weakened state! It’ll help him recover faster and he won’t try to find you if your close!”

 

Nodding happily at his explanation he didn’t notice your confused face.  _ I didn’t get much of an explanation last time, maybe i should ask now?  _

 

“Say Papyrus? Could you tell me more about soulmates?”

 

“OF COURSE I CAN!” Wincing at his loud tone.

 

“We should keep it down so Sans can sleep.”

 

instantly his cheekbones flushed orange, sheepish smile replacing his large grin. 

 

“OF COURSE!. . sorry i didn't mean to yell."  


 

 _This should be fun._ smiling sweetly as he tried his best to talk softly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So were gonna talk about soulmates next chapter! Gonna have an important point that will lead to . . . well, i don't want to spoil it but you can guess if you like! 
> 
> i'll see you guys in the next update! I love you all! Goodbye for now.


	12. What are you planning!?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (✿◠‿◠)Hey guys, been a minute!
> 
> So, i need to be studying now for my exam tomorrow! (☉‿☉✿) but here i am! I wanted to give you guys something since i was hoping to get all the updates done last weekend..(◠﹏◠✿)
> 
> So i am trying to update one story after i'm done school! 
> 
> I hope you guys like it! and feedback is welcomed and appreciated! also please let me know if you see any mistakes! It really helps me alot!

You and Papyrus both took a seat on the couch before continuing your chat.

 

“Okay, so what are soulmates exactly?”

 

Papyrus gasped loudly as he stared wide-eyed.

 

“Are humans so disconnected from their souls that they lost the tradition?!”

 

“Tradition?”

 

“... yes, one that is still held in high regard in the underground to this day… was, were free now.”

 

He smiled sheepishly before continuing.

 

“Monsters like myself wait until we meet our soulmate before we mate! It's very important! But I can see why you humans would mate before meeting your soulmate… You do have very short lives, not to mention how easily you die…”

 

_ Well, that was unexpected, I thought it would be more. Soulmates are people or monsters who get along very well or something...  _  Papyrus waited patiently as you thought for a moment.

 

“Okay, so… Are soulmates rare?”

 

Papyrus clasped his long bony fingers together as he nodded enthusiastically.

 

“VERY! Oh, stars I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to yell… do you think I woke Sans?”

 

“I’m pretty sure he’s still asleep, have you met your soulmate yet?”

 

His bright smile fell as his gaze lowered to the ground.

 

“I haven’t... But there is a saying in the underground… when a family member has found their soulmate the others isn’t far behind! So I’m sure it’ll be soon..”

 

_ I HURT THE CINNAMON ROLL! He looks so hopeful! Just changed the conversation! _

 

“How do soulmates work? Like, is it... Like having a super close friend or?”

 

He seemed to think deeply about your question for a long while before he nodded.

 

“It is similar, in a way to being close friends… You share your most painful memories so that the bond can strengthen quickly if you feel an intense emotion it will be broadcasted through the soul bond!”

 

_ Wait? So if I’m having a painful crump does that mean sans will feel that? Oh, God! I hope not! _

 

“Um.. so does that include all emotions? Also, if I’m in physical pain will he feel that?”

 

Papyrus nodded.

 

_ Well, fuck! That's gonna suck for him later. _

 

“Okay… anything else important I should know about soulbonds?”

 

His eye sockets seemed to sparkle.

 

“I’m so glad you asked! Through the soul bond, you can share positive emotions which will help in healing processes! Sans can use the bond to locate you and it allows you to have a safe monster birth! Truly soulmates are amazing!”

 

Taken aback for a few moments, you stared at his happy face trying to take it in.  _ So by feeling positive, I can help Sans heal faster… Okay, that is pretty cool! Point to pros. Point to cons. He will know wherever I am if he wants to know… Do I even want kids? _

 

Papyrus decided to speak again before you could inquire about monster birth.

 

“If you wouldn’t mind… I would appreciate you trying to heal Sans a bit, through the soulbond… Only if you’d be comfortable doing so!”

 

“Um… I don’t really know how to do that.”

 

He looked crestfallen.

 

“Oh! Not that I’m not willing to try!”

 

He perked up, grabbing you by the waist and lifting you like a rag doll.

 

“WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR!”

 

You shushed papyrus as you tried to hold in your giggle. _ He looks way better happy like this. _ As soon as papyrus pushed open the door to Sans room you spotted him in the darkness, almost as if your eyes naturally sought him out.  _ Neat. I wonder how this is supposed to work? _ Papyrus set you down in front of Sans before walking outside, closing the door behind him.

_ Wait? What? Isn’t he going to show me how this works?  _ You glanced to Sans then to the door before sighing gently.  _ Okay, maybe he wants me to try and figure it out myself first? _ Sans looked to be uncomfortable as he slept. Leaning down on the ground, you watch him as he dreamed.  _ He looks so cute when he’s sleeping. _

 

You didn’t even notice you’d moved your hand until his bony one was in yours. Giving his hand a light squeeze you saw his eye sockets open slowly.

 

“Five more minutes…”  

 

_ CUTE! _ Sans took a moment as he stared at your face before he lept up from the bed.

 

“Whoa, you need to rest. Lay back down.”

 

You could tell he was lost on what to do as he yanked on his empty eye socket. His voice was groggy.

 

“Not dreaming?”

 

“No, you’re not. Are you going to be alright?”

 

He was sweating again, his eye light fuzzy. I hope that’s just from being half awake… He looked over to you with that intense stare before lunging. It took him no time at all to pin you underneath him, His head now laying on your chest which caused you to blush furiously. Before you could ask him what the hell he was doing he lazily mumbled.

 

“Stay like this for a bit.”

 

It wasn’t a suggestion, you could tell that much. Feeling your face heat up, even more, you stare at the ceiling in an attempt to calm down. It didn’t work. _ Just stop thinking about having kids with him, nothings happening! He's just sleepy and doesn’t want to be alone! Yeah! That's it! _

 

“Why’s your heart beating so fast?”

 

_ Nope! _ Pushing him off as gently as you could with your face on fire, you got up and almost ran to the door. Before you left you looked over your shoulder to the now very confused Sans, giving him a shy grin.

 

“I’m happy your feeling better… Okay bye!”

 

After closing the door you heard a disbelieving chuckle on the other side. _ I’m glad he’s okay.  _ As you smiled to yourself you didn’t notice Papyrus standing beside you until he giggled.

 

“Whoa! Oh, hey Papyrus.”

 

“I’M SO GLAD HE IS FEELING BETTER! THE POWER OF SOULMATES IS AMAZING ISN’T IT!”

 

Not wanting to argue that you did nothing you nodded along, Papyrus smiled happily with a glint in his eye sockets.

 

“WONDERFUL! THEN THE PLAN FOR TOMORROW WILL GO OFF WITH NO PROBLEMS!”

 

_ What plan? _

 

“What do you mean?”

 

He shook his head as he turned around, walking to his room.

 

“THAT WOULD RUIN THE SURPRISE! GOODNIGHT Y/N, GOODNIGHT SANS!”

 

“Um. night Papyrus.”

 

_ … Thats gonna bug me all night! What is he planning?! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys find the hint?!? 
> 
> can you guess what Papyrus is planning??


	13. whoa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! So, first off, i'm so sorry about not updating for so long! I've been in a mood... for awhile, though if you read any of the new works i did or the new chapters other than bitty's coffee then i'm guessing you saw that already. 
> 
> Welp, i promised i would update all my works since it was my 5th month of writing. So i am! As always enjoy and please let me know if there are any mistakes or errors and feed back is always welcomed and appreciated!

You woke up at eight fifteen, still sleepy and curious.  _ What the hell is he planning!  _ Not wanting to face the day just yet you tried to roll over on the couch, only to be hugged tighter by Sans. It took you a second of staring at him before it clicked. Sans at some point during your restless sleep, decided to hug you and fell asleep with you. As your heart rate increased he made a disgruntled noise before mumbling out. “Shh, sweetheart. Go back to sleep.” Before he nuzzled his head in your shirt. It was really cute to see him like that, but at the same time, you knew he couldn’t be comfortable like that, so you started shaking him gently.   

 

“Sans? Sans wake up…” He let out a low growl, his grip on you tightening once more before his eye light came back. At first, it was hazy, but after a second of gazing at your face it cleared up to his normal red orb. He gave a lazy grin as he placed his face back into your shirt, causing you to laugh as you shook him again. “Sans no, you have to get up.” He made no movement, at seeing this you sigh as the familiar feeling of a full bladder caused you to flush more as papyrus words replied in your head. You would have continued to wonder if he could feel your need to use the bathroom if it wasn’t for him jumping off you. He chuckled and pointed to the bathroom.

 

“If you need the restroom babe you could just say so.” He chuckled as your face flushed. Not wanting to deal with him with a full bladder, you simply got up, went to the bathroom and did your business. When you opened the door, you saw papyrus talking happily to sans about something. Right before you were close enough to overhear them sans head snapped to you, he didn’t look surprised, more inconvenience if anything. “We’ll talk about it later.” Papyrus nodded as he approached you with his sharp tooth smile. 

 

“GOOD MORNING Y/N! His eyes started to shift to look around as he learned to get closer to your height, whispering. “Remember you can’t leave the house.” He then stood straight as a tree, giving you an exaggerated wink before placing his hands on his hips with a loud neh, heh, heh. “I AM GOING TO THE DENTIST NOW, I SHALL NOT TAKE LONG!” He patted you on the shoulder as he left, leaving you and sans alone. You shifted from one foot to the other as you wondered what they were talking about. After a long pause, you spoke.

 

“So… are you hungry?” Sans eye light grew in size as he let out a loud laugh. 

 

“Always.” It was both charming and frightening. Somehow it sent a chill down your spine after the words sunk in, but you shrugged it off. You made your way to the kitchen, pulling out a pan with some eggs, bacon, hash browns, and orange juice. Sans watched you curiously as you started to make breakfast, only stopping you once when you tried to toss out the egg shells. “Whoa, why are you throwing those away.” He looked as if you had just stabbed him.

 

“Well, humans can’t eat the shell so we toss them… do… can monsters eat the shell?” You must have made a weird face because he laughed again as he nodded. 

 

“Course.” After that, every time you cracked an egg you would hand him the shell. It was a strange sight to see, mainly because you half expected to see the shell fall through his jaw. Not to mention the fact, that after you stared to long in wonder his long red tongue licked his teeth in a suggestive way. His voice low as he spoke. “You wondering what else I can do?” Your face flushed a deep red as you focused on scrambling the eggs. It didn’t take too long to have everything dished out. You made sure sans plate was filled to the brim because he looked savage when you started to cook the bacon. After handing him the plate you took a bite of your food while sneaking glances at him.  _ How does that even work! Is his mouth like a portal or something?  _ He seemed to notice your staring, yet again. He smirked as he placed the fork on the table. “Why don’t I watch you eat now.” 

 

Your cheeks renewed there blush with a vengeance as you made a mental note not to stare at him as he eats. He literally watched you finish your whole plate before continuing to eat his. Though, he did look strangely satisfied at seeing you eat. Before you could question him on that, your cell phone rang from your bedroom. So, of course, you went to answer it. “Hello?”

 

“y/n! I need you to cover my shift at two today, I have to babysit my younger brother and I can’t bring him to work because of last time so could you cover me, please!” You held the phone to your ear as your brain tried to process the information, after a long moment you let out a long-winded sigh.

 

“I don’t think I can today…” Ruth made a high pitched whine at your answer.

 

“What are you doing then?” You thought for a moment as you looked over your shoulder, only to meet sans gaze. He gave a lazy grin as he waved, the corners of his head wound catching the light as he did so.  _ What am I doing? I mean, he’s not a little kid who has to be watched… But I did tell paps. _ “y/n, you still there?” Your thoughts were interrupted by her question. 

 

“Ah, yeah. I’m still here.”

 

“So? What are you doing today?” Turning back around so you were no longer facing sans you made a decision. 

 

“Alright, when does your shift end?” Ruth let out a delighted squeal before informing you of the details. To your confusion, she only had a three-hour shift, which was odd, but not unheard of.  _ Sans looks fine… It’s only three hours.  _ When you hung up, you bumped into sans shoulder falling backwards for a moment before he caught your arm, tugging you forward. 

 

“Ya leaving.” It wasn’t phrased as a question. He made it sound like he had caught you cheating. You tried to take a step back, only to have his grip tighten as his eye light glowed an ominous crimson. Your voice came out weakly as your body froze.

 

“Ju-just for a shift a-at work.” You swallowed the lump in your throat as his gaze became more intense After a minute or two had passed he let you go.

 

“I’m coming with you then.” You would have argued, but he already looked ready to kill, so you decided against that. So you nodded as you mentally tried to figure out why he freaked out on you. After all, it wasn’t like you were doing something life-threatening or bad. Sans turned around after seeing your nod, calling over his shoulder. “I’ll come to get you at one thirty.” Then he walked into his room, the door slamming shut behind him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHat is the plan!?  
> Is sans mad at you!?  
> Whats gonna happen at work?
> 
> All these and more will be answered in the ext update!


	14. Work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter, finally XD 
> 
> As always feedback is welcomed and appreciated! And let me know if you see any mistakes or errors! <3

You started getting dressed for work after a few minutes of staring into space. After all, Sans seemed really upset with how you handled the situation. Not to mention the fact you broke your promise to Papyrus. It seemed like time flew as the clock ticked by, Sans, true to his word, came out of his room at one thirty. His eye light was blood red, grin tight as he tried to keep the venom of out his voice. “ya ready to go sweetheart?” As soon as he said the pet name you relaxed a bit, though when his eye light scanned your makeup he growled. One of his clawed fingers pointed to you with an unspoken accusation. “That's a lot of makeup for work...” You gave him a polite smile, grabbing your keys from your purse before opening the door.

  
  


“It really isn’t a lot, and trust me. If I didn’t have to wear this I wouldn’t.” You remarked coldly as you visibly shuttered, recalling the memory of your manager’s sexist remarks. Sans being one to notice something so visible gave you a questioning look before huffing. He walked past you only to lean on the door, effectively blocking your exit. This caused you to let out an irritated sigh, eyebrows knitting together as your gaze met his. “Sans, I have to get to work… Please move.” You already said you’d take the shift, even if you really didn’t want to go you had to. Sans waved a hand in the air gently before he answered.

  
  


“Just have’ta say something first.” You gestured for him to continue, still keeping that annoyed look on your face as you did so. “No matter what, we have to be back here by four fifty, could you promise me that?” Your mind went blank for a moment or two before you shook your head. Voice softening ever so slightly, but enough so that it was clear to hear. 

 

“Sans, I already said yes to working the full shift… I’m sure being ten minutes late isn’t…” You froze mid-sentence as his eye light went out, the atmosphere taking on a tension that caused you to take a step back. 

 

“Make it work then, cause you aren’t missing it.” His voice echoed off the walls, though as quickly as the momentary fear was there it was replaced. His red orb was back, an easy going grin on his face. “Shall we?” You honestly wanted to tell him to stay the hell in the house, but you had a funny feeling that if you did something horrible would happen. Taking a deep breath in, you forced yourself to take his outstretched hand.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You walked in silence until you arrived at the cafe’ doors, Sans mumbling out soft curses as he held the door open for you. You muttered a simply thanks before making your way into the back, only to stop before opening the doors. You glanced over your shoulder to him with a shy smile. “Sans you can’t come into the back with me.” His face hardened causing you to wave your hands in the air in panic. “But, I’ll be right back.” He stared down at you for a good minute before speaking. 

 

“You have one minute, any more than that and I’ll come in to get you.” Having no urge to fight him here you nodded as you practically ran into the back, grabbing your apron, pen, notepad, and name-tag before moving just as fast back out. Sans had just gotten to forty-five as you swung open the metal doors. Catching your breath for a moment you hold your knees and wheeze. After you had finally caught your breath you guided him to the table in the middle to which he ignored. Proceeding to claim the table in the far back corner. Once he was settled you started your shift, taking orders, seating customers, etc… Though it wasn’t until an hour had passed that you noticed your manager's lack of comments. Staring for a moment too long Mason glared, pointing one of his fingers towards Sans. 

 

“Why’d you bring that thing in here!?” He remarked coldly as his eyes traced your figure, a smirk pulling at his thin lips. “Couldn’t snag yourself a real man so you when to a monster.” He laughed as you started to get angry. Though, not wanting to lose your job, you bit your lip. Once he finally took a breath in he sighed, gesturing to your whole body. “Isn’t a surprise really, a woman like you should have been married before your looks started to fade.” He chuckled lightly as he continued. “Now look at you, only able to get a monster. Pathetic, though.” Mason glanced over his shoulder to Sans, his eyes glossed over as he gestured for you to come closer. You didn’t move. He sighed before speaking. “If you really need a cock that badly I’m happy to help.” You could taste the bile in your throat as you tried to hold in your anger. After no response he waved you off with a simple, “Get to work, I don’t pay you to stand around.” That's how the rest of your shift passed, at least it was until four-fifty hit. Sans made a beeline for you, effectively stopping you from seating the new customers.   

 

“Time to go.” He grabbed your wrist gently before tugging you along. You might have protested if it wasn’t for the fearful looks of the customers. Not wanting to make a scene you went along with it. The last thing you had heard was Mason shouting at you to stop. Of course, you didn’t. Though, as he was yelling Sans flinched. His grip on your hand tightening, the pace increasing. Normally you would have stopped and asked what was wrong, but you really didn’t want to make it worse by pressing the issue. The rest of the way home you watched him intently, whenever you were passing by an alley he would stop for a moment to listen before pulling you along one again. At any sudden noise, he would press you close to himself before scanning the area. As much as you found it annoying, it was just as cute. At least you had until he growled at a passerby, then it was full out confusion, after all, it seemed like he was trying to protect you as well as keep you to himself. Before the thought could fester Sans let out a sigh of relief, pulling you towards the apartment entrance, all the while mumbling. “Too weak for this shit.” 

 

Once you were finally at your door he let go, moving out of the way with a small grin. You hadn’t expected that, in all honesty, you expected him to open the door and shove you in. Feeling uneasy you unlock the door only to be shocked by a loud. “SURPRISE!” Ruth, Papyrus, and two other monsters shouted. Papyrus was the first to approach you, his grin showing off his braces. 

 

“Y/N, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ACCEPTING US AS YOUR ROOMMATES! IN HONOR OF YOUR KINDNESS, WE.” He gestured to everyone, his body starting to vibrate with withheld excitement. “THROUGH YOU A PARTY! AND LOOK, YOUR FRIEND IS HERE!” Ruth stepped forward with an unnerved grin. In her hands was your favorite alcoholic drink. You pat her shoulder gently before giving Paps a bright smile. 

 

“Thank you so much for doing this for me, but you didn’t have to.” His face fell for a second which caused you to panic. “But I’m so glad you did, it was the highlight of my whole day!” His grin was back full force.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts!?!


	15. ...Why

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Sorry it's been so long. I've been depressed and now I'm buzzed, sleep deprived and have a final test tomorrow morning. :/  
> BUT! I did say I would update this story this weekend, so here is an update for you guys! :) 
> 
> As always! If you see any mistakes or errors please let me know! And comments are welcomed and appreciated! 
> 
> Wish me luck on this test! Bye for now!

“WHY OF COURSE IT WAS! THE GREAT PAPYRUS WOULD ALWAYS MAKE EVERYONE’S DAY! NEHEHEH!” He looked proud for a moment before his face dropped to a weak grin, bowing as he gestured to the monsters. “HOW RUDE OF ME, THESE ARE MY FRIENDS FROM THE UNDERGROUND! MUFFET AND SHYREN!” The spider monster looked as if she was contemplating eating you as thick black goo dropped from her mouth, though as soon as she locked eyes, or well, you locked eyes with a couple of hers, she whipped her drool. Her thin hand outstretched in greeting. 

“It’s a pleasure, dearie” You never wanted to judge someone on their looks, so you took her hand with a bright smile. However, this caused her grin to drop slightly. Not wanting to be rude to the other monster you turned to face them, their blue hair covered any eyes that they had while a razor sharp grin shined brightly. 

“Hello Shyren, I’m y/n as I’m sure you’ve heard.” They sang in response. Muffet interjected at this point, placing her hand on your shoulder to get your attention. 

“Sorry about that dearie, Shyren only talks through hums since the accident.” You felt like it would be wrong to inquire as to what happened on your first meeting so you nodded thanks to Muffet before Ruth caught your gaze. Her eyes were wide as the bottle in her hands was shaking. 

“I’m really sorry to say this at my own party, but would you all mind if I have a private chat with my friend?” Papyrus looked disheartened while Muffet, Shyren, and Sans seemed to nod happily. Ruth came over as fast as she could, one of her hands grabbing the bottom of your shirt as you walked out the door. Sans seemed to lean on the frame having no intention of moving. With a quick glance to him, speaking softly. “Sans, I’m not leaving the building, just talking in the hall.” He didn’t move. “Sans, could you please close the door?” He still didn’t move. At this point, you sighed and were about ready to walk away when Papyrus spoke. 

“SANS? WHILE THEY HAVE THEIR CHAT, I NEED YOUR HELP.” You watched Sans's expression darkens for a second before his eye light brightens a bit. 

“I’ll open the door when we are done, so don’t come in till then.” He didn’t leave you any room to argue your case about it being your place as he slammed the door. Honestly, if Ruth didn’t look so scared you would have opened it and fought, but she was so here you were. Ruth's voice cracked softly as she brought you back to her. 

“y-y/n?” You waited for her to continue as she pushed the bottle in your arms. “I-I really have… to go.” Her face paled further as she ran towards the exit. 

“Ruth! WAIT!” She paused at the door for a split second before pushing it open and continuing. This showed you something, just as she stopped you saw a huge purple bump on her shoulder, purple veins showing as a familiar black goop leaked from it. “What?” You remarked to no one, thoughts going into chaos until Sans spoke. 

“Sweetheart? Where’d your friend go?” You turned to face him, eye locking with a vial of dark blue muck. Sans must have seen the shocked horror and confusion on your face as it caused him to coughed awkwardly. “Listen, Muffet wasn’t thinking. Your friend did something and she shouldn’t have responded the way she did-but.” You cut him off as your emotions sorted themselves. 

“Are you defending her?” The tone you spoke with was harsh and demanding. His chuckle threw you off as he shook his head.

“Trust me, she got her punishment, and I got the antidote.” He shook the vial as his grin grew. This sent you into hysterics. 

“It’s not fine Sans, my friend. My best friend! Was bitten by your friend!” His expression darkened, grin now a thin line as his eye light turned fuzzy. You thought about what he’d done today as you yelled and for a split second, you thought of just dropping it. 

“She’ll be fine y/n, plus it was her fault in the first place.” He remarked coldly. You took a deep breathing before replying.

“What did she do?” He looked pleased that you were still willing to listen to him.

“She killed one of her pets that she brought over to show you.” 

“A pet?” Sans grin was back as he nodded, seemly not taking in your expression.

“Yeah. One of her advanced spiders that the royal scientist made her.” Taking another deep breath in you walked over and yanked the vial out of his hands. 

“We’re going to have a talk about this when I get back.” Papyrus peered out from the doorway with a large frown. 

“DID I DO SOMETHING WRONG?” You glanced to Papyrus, giving him a smile as you shook your head. 

“I understand that it wasn’t Muffet's fault entirely, Ruth’s partly to blame, but Sans doesn’t understand that so I just want to have a chat with him. Afterward, I’m hoping to enjoy the party fully.” Papyrus gave you a slight smile as you passed the bottle to him before glaring at Sans. He looked completely baffled for a second before he realized you were leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ??

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more!! I just have a project to do and this is me procrastinating! HEHE! 
> 
> Anyways I should have the next chapter done on sunday!


End file.
